


Art Geeks Unite [a.k.a. How Jensen Met his Muse]

by Chibifukurou



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Losers' art club have a new, very hot nude model. To bad the majority of them are too busy causing trouble to notice. Not that Jensen minds having Cougar all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Geeks Unite [a.k.a. How Jensen Met his Muse]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storm_petrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_petrel/gifts).



> Virtual Hugs and Kisses go out to Katemonkey for helping me work out an idea for Storm_Petrel. And for all the hard work she did in getting this fic betead despite my mediocre punctuation skills and inability to keep a consistent tense.
> 
> She made this fic so much better than I ever could have on my own, and any remaining mistakes are completely my fault.
> 
> P.S. Happy belated Holidays to Storm_Petrel. I hope you like the story!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story was written for personal enjoyment and entertainment purposes.

Jensen meets Cougar on a beautiful fall day, when he and every other member of the Loser's Art Club are stuck inside their stuffy classroom.

He doesn't know where Aisha found their new olive-skinned nude model, and, honestly he doesn't care. 'Cause seriously', there is nothing better than having a model pretty enough to be a muse, and this is the first one he's seen in a long time.

Roque is glaring at his block of maple wood like it's betrayed him. It really is the wrong color for their new model, but there isn't much Roque can do about it now. Jensen would recommend he try staining the wood, but he's not in the mood to have a fight over Roque's artistic views about naturalism.

"Problem Roque?" Clay asks mockingly.

Roque throws a knife at Clay's canvas in reply, cutting through the fabric.

Clay grabs a paintbrush with red paint, unholy glee in his eyes.

Jensen ducks behind his easel. He doesn't want to get involved in their spat, it'd distracting him from the model, and he wants to take full advantage of his soon-to-be muse's presence. Let Clay and Roque fight, Jensen's just glad they weren't assigned one of Clay's preferred muses.

Especially after the last incident, when Clay's latest redhead had gone berserk and grabbed one of Roque's chisels to disembowel Clay with.

She regretted it soon after, because if there was one thing you don't do in the Loser's class it is touch Roque's chisels. The large collection of chisels and knives littering Roque's workspace were his babies and touching them was enough to make him go bonkers.

The redhead had soon learned that Roque was a lot scarier with then she could ever be - crazy or not.

While he was chasing the woman around the classroom, Roque managed to knock Clay's paint bottles over. Red, orange, and green paint had gone everywhere and the whole class had ended up spending hours cleaning dried footprints off the tile floor. Aisha had been muttered insults about Clay's inability to commit and how she hoped his dick fell off, throughout.

They were just lucky they weren't in a classroom with industrial carpeting -acrylic paints never came out of nylon.

The model shifts, the red silk scarf artfully wrapped around his hips and legs sinking lower and Jensen's attention is captured again.

The lovely feeling of being in the zone overtakes Jensen and he starts transcribing his god onto the large tablet of paper in charcoals, chalks, and pastels.

He's jarred out of the zone when Pooch and Jolene sneak back into the room from the mop closet they've been making out in. Jensen shoots an amused look and a knowing smirk Pooch's way.

He's not brave enough to tease Jolene. She'll kill him. If Pooch doesn't do it first.

Which is why he's caught slack jawed when the God starts flirting heavily with Jolene. Jensen sends a wary look in Pooch's direction but Pooch doesn't seem to have noticed and Jensen prays he doesn't.

He still vividly remembers the incident when Clay had tried to flirt with Jolene, and he's pretty sure Clay still has burn marks from the welding torch Pooch had used. They'd all learned you didn't try to steal a metal sculptor's girl - not unless you want to lose an eyebrow or two.

Jensen had gotten off easily because as pretty as Jolene was, Jensen had been brought up to respect women and he'd learned early that you kept your eyes above chest-level or you got them gouged out.

His sister's nails had been sharp and he still had a scar from where she'd caught him peeking in on the slumber party. She'd missed his eye, but not by much. The resulting scar bisected his eyebrow quite nicely.

*

Aisha slams into the room, making Jensen jump, a line of brown chalk slashing across his drawing. He sends a glare Aisha’s way, but she doesn’t seem to notice.

Her white sleeveless shirt and cargo pants covered in flecks of blue and green mud. Jensen wonders what project she's been working on while they've been holed up in this stuffy room. He bets she's been working on it outside. Not that he could really blame her for taking advantage of Clay's absence. The man was a menace to other artists, especially the fine ceramics Aisha specialized in.

He’s sure everyone vividly recalls the incident when Clay had propositioned Aisha while she had been working. The ensuing fight had ruined two days’ worth of her work and had damaged her kiln, had set her back another three days. The term ‘Bull in a China Shop’ would forever bring to Jensen’s mind the sight of Clay standing in the middle of Aisha’s studio, surrounded by bits and pieces of greenware and puddles of glaze.

Aisha clapped her hand sharply, another jagged line of brown marks Jensen's paper. "Alright let's see how you're doing."

Jensen grumbles under his breath and starts the annoying work of blending the jagged lines in. He'd have to make the picture a little darker than he planned but he was lucky the chalk hadn't crossed into the vibrant reds he'd used to color the silks. That would have been a disaster.

Their model takes Aisha's presence as permission to abandon his posing and starts getting dressed again, which is totally unfair. How is he supposed to fix his drawing if he can't see the guy's skin.

The guy sticks a cowboy hat on his head, and inspiration kicks in. If he uses the darker lines of chalk, he could make it seem like the hat is just an extension of the guy’s body, which it seems to be from the way his whole body relaxes once it’s on his head.

It'll be perfect. All he has to do is soften the eyes a little, add the hat and maybe a touch of the smirk he'd been using to flirt with Jolene, and his piece would show just a bit of the life and charm the model practically oozes.

When Aisha starts screaming, Jensen barely manages to lift his chalk off the page before it damages his picture further. He casts a wary eye in Clay's direction, since he's the only one Aisha berates that loudly. Sure enough, they're fighting over Clay's canvas. Jensen catches sight of a bunch of red, orange, and yellow paint splatters before he loses interest. He'll never understand the draw of throwing a bunch of different paints at a canvas and calling it a portrait. In fact he's pretty sure Clay's artistic choices are part of what gets him into so much trouble with the ladies.

No woman Jensen has ever met had liked being compared to a bunch of paint blotches.

"Who is this supposed to be?" Aisha demanded shaking the canvas.

"It's him!" Clay says, pointing at the model.

"Oh, yeah, it's him! Then who were you painting when you said you were painting me?"

"What?"

Jensen shook his head and sees Roque doing the same out of the corner of his eye. This definitely wasn't going to be pretty. He quickly starts packing up his supplies, covering his drawing with a sheet of wax paper to keep it from smudging.

Once he has everything packed inside his portfolio case he makes for the door, edging carefully past Clay and Aisha. Not that they would have noticed him, even if he'd walked past them shouting at the top of his lungs.

He meets up with Pooch, Jolene and their mysterious model in the hall. They’d probably escaped using the back entrance out of the mop closet, the stinkers. Jolene’s hanging off the model, one arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other around his waist, and that’s just adding to Jensen’s annoyance. Especially since Pooch doesn’t look even the slightest bit jealous. If this guy is in some sort of threesome with Jolene and Pooch, how is he supposed to compete?

Jolene, omnipotent goddess of a woman, sensed his discontent. "Jensen I'd like you to meet Cougar. He was best friends with my brother when we were kids. He's like a second brother to me."

A brother. Well that certainly puts a new spin on things. Maybe he has a chance after all, if his nerves don't get the better of him.

"Cougar? That's a cool name - kind of Stargate-y, you know, like you're about to go all snake eyed and kick ass. That would be cool, I bet it'd make a great picture, though I don't really think it would work with pastels, maybe if I added some acrylics around the eyes." He stares thoughtfully at the ceiling, trying to decide how to get that glowing eye quality. Maybe if he uses a dusting of white chalk powder around the eyes and some gold glitter - no the glitter wouldn't come out right, he'd need to do the shine the old-fashioned way. What if he starts with a light gray paper? It'd show the highlights, but it wouldn't capture Cougar's skin tone. On the other hand the gray overtone might give a nice alien feel to the piece…

Pooch cleared his throat, though it sounded more like stifled laughter, and draws Jensen's attention back to the conversation he's supposed to be having.

Cougar just watches as Jensen makes a fool of himself, his eyes crinkled in amusement.

Jensen has to fight down a blush. Why does he always have to go art geek when faced with a cute guy? "So," he says. "Who wants to go for drinks, huh?"

Maybe if he gets drunk enough he'll work up the courage to ask Cougar over for a private modeling session. He'd love to get his hands on all over the guy's pretty skin - he's a kinesthetic learner after all.

"Si," Cougar replies, giving Jensen an appreciative look.

This time Jensen can't fight down his blush as visions of a naked Cougar dance through his head.


End file.
